Flash of Light
by lukelele
Summary: Upon the release of the 'New girl' on the rift, Ezreal instantly finds himself smitten. Having nowhere else to turn he decides to confide his encounter with her to an old friend and partner. Are these feelings he has merely flashing and fleeting? Or is he too blinded by the light to truly see what is happening? [Ezreal x Lux ship fic]
1. Chapter 1 - Consultation

Blitzcrank sat in the middle of the empty hangar bay, whenever Piltover was at peace, he would stay inside, being upgraded or fine-tuned; anything that would allow the eight foot tall metallic golem any semblance of business. Though there were certain directives Blitzcrank was able to fulfill, one of which would cause the Golem's giant fingers to scrape against the metal indent of his copper skull.

"WELL. NOW. THIS IS. A SURPRISE."

The mechanical clicks in whirrs began to gyrate, ticking perfectly in motion as the mismatched eyes began to zoom in and out of the figure. Steam hissed as it escaped the gaps and edges of the elder gold clad golem, as if whispering towards the boy that had just stepped through the threshold of the Piltovian hangar bay. Heimerdinger's work space was always inhabited by a very select few that the boy didn't mind too terribly, though never had he expected to come here for the purpose with which he resigned himself to. Exasperated and confused, there was only one other person with whom he could discuss such plague thoughts. Suffice to say he couldn't even trust a _person_ with this matter if he had to come to Blitzcrank.

"HOW. MAY. I SERVE. EZREAL?"

The voice boomed, lifeless and dull, the final guillotine that would cut through the Prodigal Explorer's being. Yes, what exactly was he here for? Finally he stepped forward, an all too furrowed brow, hands pocketed deep slouching as he entered. The blonde's hair flipped back behind him then jutted forward, as if watching for any sign of movement, any presence that would betray his presence. He looked up at the golem, defiant as he inhaled.

"Look Blitz, I need this like, real freakin' private. You do that right? I mean, all your clients they get that confidentiality crap, right…?"

The Golem would only look down, His head mechanically locked in place, several clicks, as if a gear were clanking onto its brake. As the final clank resonated throughout the metal behemoth, a powerful and sharp _pweee_ of steam spilled out as if it were a mocking tone. Ezreal's mouth began to wobble from a straight line upon his face to a crinkled frown. His eyebrow began to twitch terribly as he exhaled, even he had no idea why he was here, it shouldn't be too hard, right? He began to grimace, his foot dragging across the granite floor beneath him, he had every intention of sending that same foot plowing into the robot's shin but he was smarter than that.

"Well?! Can y-"

"OF. COURSE. I CAN. CLIENT CONFIDENTIALITY. IS OF. EXTREME. IMPORTANCE. TO MY. DATING SER-"

" Alright first off! Don't finish that! Second off…!"

Ezreal's left hand, gloved by the mystic gauntlet, began to point warningly at the other, its light shining a dangerous hue of azure. His eyes glowed in the light as he noticed the pale blue wash over the golem, exhaling once more and bringing his hands to his face he huffed, sighing as he dragged them down pulling the skin as he allowed his hands to drop to his sides. Cursing himself in muttered breaths all the while.

With his composure regained, he began to speak once more, in a calmer and hushed tone;

"-second off... How much is it gonna cost…?"

"NO. CHARGE."

"What?"

"I AM A GOLEM. WHY. WOULD I. HAVE NEED. FOR. CURRENCY."

"Well, I guess…"

Ezreal rubbed his chin as he let out breath. It was kind of silly for him to think of paying the other. But he couldn't very much help it; he always considered Blitzcrank as a person.

"WHO. IS THE SUBJECT."

"Wha-"

"THE SPECIMEN. WHO IS IT."

"Well…! I… Hold on lemme collect myse-"

"IS IT TARIC."

"What the hell?! No! Are you freakin' kiddin' me?! I-"

"THEN. WHO."

"Just gimme a second! Alright?! Damn!"

The Explorer raised his hands in the air in exasperated surrender, slapping them back down to his thighs as he groaned. He was neither mentally nor physically prepared for this, he didn't have a wink of sleep thinking about it as he lay in his bed. Slowly he slumped to the ground, elbows to knees as he squatted in front of the golem. With a shrug and a sigh he looked back up into the mechanical eyes that had not left him since their meeting.

Resigned and tired he told him;

"Lux. Luxanna Crownguard."

"OH."

The golem would turn to face away, again scratching at his dented cranium. A final press of steam escaped the pipes from his back.

"I WAS CERTAIN THIS WAS MEANT FOR TARIC."


	2. Chapter 2 - The New Girl

Ezreal's frustrations would not get the better of him, he was young, impulsive, but he was not entirely without wisdom. It was always proclaimed from a young age that Ezreal would be one of Piltover's brightest sons. Shortly after becoming a ward of the state, the young boy would find that he had to grow up, far too fast for one so small. His last remaining relative, a rambling old scientist by the name of Doctor Lyte, was far too busy with the ancient encryptions and runic patterns of the North to raise a child, much less his brother's son. Having all the benefits and privileges of an orphanage, he would quickly come to realize that one's own failure to tolerate their surroundings would soon leave them consumed by it.

His gloved hand hummed with arcana as he brought his palm to his forehead, pushing back his hair atop his goggles, the last keepsake of his father. Sighing, he looked down, feeling the cold of the stone floor as he sat upon it.

"WELL."

"Well what?"

The explorer would snap, at the robot. His hand fell back to place as he rested his forearms upon his knees. Looking at the golem, he would cock an eyebrow, his hands once knit together, opening thumbs pointed towards the other as if in accusation.

"Isn't this the part where you… I dunno match us up?"

"THE. ALGORITHIM. REQUIRES. DATA. TO BE. INPUTTED. I. CAN. NOT. WORK. WITH. SUCH. POOR. CONDITIONS."

"Yeah like what?"

"I. WILL. NEED. THE. OTHER. CLIENT."

"What?! No! What part of confidential did you not understand?!"

"THEN. AN. ACCURATE. RETELLING. OF. YOUR EN. COUNT. ER. WITH. HER. WILL. SUFFICE."

Blitzcrank would tilt forward, his servos and gears clanking him down forward and locking him into place, head cocked to the side as if once again, taunting Ezreal. Instantly, the Explorer's brows knit close together, scrunching his nose as he frowned pointedly at the other.

The two champions stared in silence, Blitzcrank in patience, Ezreal in incredulous bafflement. Did Blitz really expect Ezreal to tell his side so easily? As if he could just blurt it out. Yet, it wasn't too farfetched, after all, he was a robot. Ezreal mentally scolded himself for forgetting. Allowing his legs to fall into a crossed position he slouched over, again exhaling in defeat. Elbows to knees, he began to recount his story.

"It was… just a couple weeks ago…"

"_Welcome, to Summoner's Rift,"_

An omnipotent voice of the High Summoner chimed as pillars of crystalline blue magiks shot from the sky and onto the platforms. The feeling of teleportation was nothing new to Ezreal, though nor was it for any other Champion. As Ezreal's consciousness began to stabilize, he would find himself upon the platform. His shawl billowed as the gusts of wind from the summonings would begin to subside. His fists would clench and unclench as he surveyed the surroundings. Malphite, Skarner, Galio, all of them rather close compatriots of the Prodigal Explorer's. He waved at each one, smiling, a rare feature seldom seen by most. Ezreal found it easier to take confidence in the friendship of animated rocks more than he did others. People were idiots compared to him, everyone was an idiot adult who thought they knew what was best. He hated them. Walking over towards the stone giant, Ezreal would pat his hand on the other's back.

"Hey, Malphite, glad you're on my side this time."

"Don't get too comfortable, young one… I can already feel the Summoners bicker amongst themselves. I urge caution."

"Jeez… Well… Anyways, where's our fifth?"

"You mean you didn't see her?" interjected the crystalline brackern.

"Whoa, Skarner, easy there y'almost gave me a heart attack. Seriously. Back up, man."

"Perhaps she is behind Galio." The Monolith Shard would surmise, while storing his items.

Before Ezreal could speak further, a gust of wind came from descending stone wings, the flapping began to buffet the three, the marksmen being the only one effected by it as he stumbled backwards. Galio would come to land in front of the trio with a _thud_, his hands anchoring him to the ground as he whispered towards him.

"She's rather new, I suggest… easing… her into the mind meld process. Just for good measure."

"New? Waait, this is the chick everyone's talkin' 'bout? The Light mage from your place?"

"Well! Not, precisely! I'm just an ordinary mage…!"

Her voice was a high chirp in the sea of baritone voices, so much so that Ezreal jumped when he heard it. Golden locks popped from behind the gargoyle's arm as slender gloved digits gently gripped the stone she hid behind. Her eyes a glowering blue and the rest of her face concealed by her cover. It were as if she were a small child, hiding behind the skirt of their mother. Biting her lower lip, she would quickly step into complete sight. There was an aura about her, light seemed to refract itself around her bouncing and casting a perfect glow upon her skin until it shined like her armor. Baton behind her form, she would go to twist a lock of her hair, tilting her head demurely as she smiled.

"I'm Lux! Well, Uhm, Luxanna Crownguard, but you can just call me Lux! I mean, that's what everyone calls me. I'm preeeety sure you can use my whole name but, gee I'd think you were just mad at me every time you call! You have noooo idea."

Tucking a renegade strand of hair behind her ear, she would turn to look at each of her teammates, taking note of their completely featureless faces, one by one until she reached Ezreal. Blinking, she smiled, plush lips tucking tightly as she gave the pretense of thought. Stepping forward she would dip slightly towards the Explorer.

"I'm guessing _you're_ Ezreal! Right? My summoner thought it would be a smart move to utilize my spells for the bottom most lane in accordance with yours! So… I suppose that means we're partners!"

Ezreal took a step back as his mouth was left agape. Either in awe or sheer horror, he was not completely certain. Words would not escape his mouth, only the agitated twitching and choked sounds of Ezreal holding his tongue bore any insight into Ezreal's probable inner tirade. Lux would only frown slightly. A slight low semblance of a snicker would escape Skarner as he scuttled past.

"Well, good luck Ezreal."

His hollow skittering would follow by tremendous footsteps, Malphite would look down at the boy, who in turn would mouth the words; 'Lane swap.' The noise that would come from the golem could only be described as two round rocks scraping together. A hand came to ruffle the boys hair, which felt more like rubbing one's scalp against asphalt.

"Don't die _too _much. Gruhuhu…"

Finally, the wings of the turquoise Guardian would flap slowly by before a soulless head would turn to the now petrified blonde.

"Just so you know. I wouldn't even think about it. She's Garen's sister."

A loud groan would echo throughout the entirety of the Rift as Galio bumbled away.


	3. Chapter 3- Light Bound

Lux's mouth shifted slightly, lips tucked and pointed to the side. Obviously she wasn't too keen on Ezreal's very flagrant outburst. Yet for whatever reason, she didn't speak out against it. Platinum blonde locks bounced as she stepped forward towards the grimacing Explorer, his hands full with a potion and a Doran's blade.

"I hope we can work well together…!"

"Nnf…"

A pause as she rubbed her arm, mouth fully stretching to one side in hesitance. He wouldn't turn to speak to her, and she didn't want to come off as too forward. Ezreal gripped the cork of the potion between his teeth, brows flat lined in utter annoyance. Shoving the blade securely upon his belt he huffed dropping the potion into his hand.

"Look, just don't get in my way and we'll be fine. Got it? It looks like we're up against the Sheriff and Janna… Just stick by the turret."

"He-!"

But before Lux could get a word, the Explorer had made a dash for the bottom lane, his boots clacking upon the stone of their base until it splashed into the slosh of mud ahead. With a huff, Lux pulled her gloves taut about her hands, wand at the ready as she too charged forth. Potions and wards in hand. Her hair began to stream behind her as she neared the first turret. The Summoner's intent droned on in her mind and she answered each response accordingly.

Ezreal was already too far ahead. His glove humming as he passed the second turret. Stopping where he was he checked his surroundings. Eyes slanting to the left, the corner of the mountainy terrain that lead to the river, ahead of him was the brush. It took them a while to reach their turret, surely they were waiting for them by now. The boy's eyes narrowed as he looked into the thicket ahead, sensing movement.

"Haa…! Finally! I-"

"Shh."

"W-What, you just left me there on my own you know! That's not being a great team player, you can't just win by y-"

"SHH."

Ezreal's gloved finger would be placed on her lips, his eyes focused ahead. Searching. The air was quiet and still. Ezreal would lower himself slightly, the blue hum of magic in his veins siphoning into his left hand was all that remained.

"_Minions have spawned."_

The crack of a Piltover Peacemaker blitzed through the grass, with widened eyes he tumbled to the side, the magic crackling in his gauntlet, bladed bullet grazing past the two. From his crouched position, Ezreal's gauntlet began to form itself, the mystic bow, the weapon with which Ezreal would be acclaimed for. Pulling the strings of light he let loose his first shot into the bush, the impact of mana dispersion ringing true. He grinned.

Looking to the side he saw that Lux had managed to move herself out of the way, twirling as the bullet had passed them both her eyes scanning the horizon now after the shot had been confirmed. She was looking for the lane partner.

In the small trade, the minions had begun their clash, the clanging of hammers and shields ringing as the proper ambiance for their duel. Though something seemed off, neither of the enemy had left the bush. Ezreal made his way towards the backline of casters, His eyes not leaving the brush. Not once. Yet as he neared the river, where Lux herself had set out standing guard, he began to feel a rush of air. The winds began to howl, as the thicket began to twist. Ezreal's eyes widened, his hair billowed and pushed by the winds, suppressing sniper rounds, firing at him all the while.

"HEY! MOVE!"

He would step again to the side, knowing what would come next. Lux spun around in confusion, she herself had never faced these enemies. She had minimal experience when it came to the Fields of Justice. But she knew sorcery. Lux stood her ground, on looking the eye of the storm as it built itself.

"What are you doing?!"

"It's alright! I know what I'm doing!"

"You're an idiot! That's a hurricane and if you get flown up, my ass is dead!"

"You'll be fine!"

"I have more experience here! Are you serious?!"

Ezreal would shout, his mystic bolts felling two minions as he moved away. Though this was no time for him to receive and answer, from the enemy backline came two shots, one for the minion in his front, the second for between his eyes. Ezreal saw the bullet rippling across the field, watched as the dot would come closer, grow larger, faster than he could react.

He couldn't believe he was going to die because of some newbie not following his instructions.

As he shut his eyes, he would hear a _'pwthaaaang'_ of a ricocheting bullet, bouncing off of him. Opening his eyes he would find that he was surrounded by a brilliant golden light, shielding him from the spells of the enemy backline and the oncoming bullet. From across the field, the Sheriff lowered her scope from her face, a '_tch'_ escaping her mouth. Ezreal's body swiveled to face the girl who had saved him, remembering that she just moments ago had faced a howling wind force. Lux dusted off her shoulders, stepping back lightly as she smiled towards her partner. The same luminesce radiating off of her own body.

"Close one huh? I guess that means you owe me, Mr. Explorer!" A giggle would escape her lips, as the Storm's Fury would float from the river brush and next to the Sheriff. The four now faced each other on the fields, as the minions battled further. The enemy duo was the first to move, Caitlyn and Janna attacking in unison, firing ranged shots at the two, Janna being the first to press forward. AS Ezreal strung his mystic shot, he aimed for Caitlyn eyes narrowing again. Letting loose, he saw his shot stream with a bullet of light, littering dusts of light, before diverging in course. Ezreal's eyes widened. The beauty of the magic weaved from the other. It was unbelievable what came next.

As his Mystic shot pegged Caitlyn once more, the Light would begin to bind onto Janna, immobilizing her in a prism of light. Yet the volley would travel further still, tethering the Sheriff as she cried out in pain. Ezreal saw this as his chance, notching another bolt he fired again and again at Caitlyn, magic rounds ripping through her as she fell to the floor, motionless.

"_First Blood." _The omniscient voice would chime once more.

Janna was forced to retreat.

Twirling on the ball of her foot, rod and arms behind her back, Lux looked to Ezreal, the spin allowing her hair to bounce lightly by her shoulders.

"You know Ezreal… I was part of the Royal Demacian Military before coming here…. So, I reaaally think you should probably listen to my input, mmokay?"

Ezreal remained baffled, unsure if he should fear or adore this girl.


End file.
